The Battle For Tohru's Heart
by DA AWESOMEST CHICK
Summary: in this fan fiction there is no curse they have never met before and there is also a battle not just a physical one but an emotional one as well: The battle for Tohru's heart. Both Yuki and Kyo want Tohru all to themselves but only one will prevail.


The Battle for Tohru's Heart

_Author's Note: I have quite recently become obsessed over a show called "Fruit's Basket" and my favorite ship is Tohru X Kyo as hard as I ship Fiolee in this fan fiction there is no curse they have never met before and there is also a battle not just a physical one but an emotional one as well: The battle for Tohru's heart. Both Yuki and Kyo want Tohru all to themselves but only one will prevail. Lets get this story started shall we_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful anime/manga that is Fruit's Basket I am not worthy of such an honor nor am I creative enough for it.**_

_Chapter One: When I first saw you_

Tohru's P.O.V.

Today is the first day of highschool I am a new student here at Kaibara High School, this is a private academy so I will be living here from now on.

"Here goes nothing." I sigh I haven't met anyone here yet and the only reason I know about this place is because my grandfather is sending me here so my cousin can have her own room. She's okay once you get to know her.

"Hey watch where you're going." I boy said he had bright orange hair and deep brown eyes he had a strange navy blue and white bracelet on his wrist.

"Oh gomen, my bad I didn't mean to. I guess I was lost in thought." I bowed

"It's alright. Do you happen to know where this class is?" He asked me _Hmm he's a first year just like me he must be new here as well._

"I think I have that class as well maybe we can find it together. Oh I'm Tohru by the way." I said holding out my hand

"Umm okay, I'm Kyo Sohma. I'm new here this is my first year." He said he seemed a bit nervous

"Okay Kyo-kun, I'm new too and it seems like we have basically the same schedule." I gave him a big smile

We were still lost after five minutes and so we decided to ask some upper classmen where we were supposed to go. They were nice enough to give us a map of the school

"You see they were nice Kyo-kun." I said after they left

"One: you don't have to call me Kyo-kun just Kyo is fine, Two: those guys only helped you because your cute." He said

"Awww you think I'm cute?" I said in teasing tone

"N-n-no that is not what I meant I meant, ah screw it. Whatever helps you sleep at night." he was a dark shade of red by now.

"Success!" I fist pumped the air

"You really are something else you know that." he rolled his eyes I just giggled

"Here we are." I opened the door to the class and saw that everyone was in line asking the teacher where to sit. Soon it was Kyo and I's turn to go to our seats.

"Excuse me ma'am where does Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda sit?" I asked in a super polite tone

"In the middle two seats." she said shrewdly not even looking up at us

"Thank you ma'am," I nudged Kyo "say thank you"

"Thanks ma'am"

"Your very welcome." she went on to say something about how polite we were

We sat in our seats and talked until she was ready to give us our assignments cause we can't start class without everyone there. Once the last two people came in she paired us up and told us this was to be our pairing for as long as we were in her class. I was paired with Kyo. So we were let out of class and Kyo and I went back to talking and searching for our next class

"Damn, this school is huge." Kyo said in awe "I wonder if they have roof access"

"Why do you ask the roof is a long way up?" I asked confused "I mean sure I love stargazing but are you sure it's safe?"

"I mean it's not safe at all but what's life without a little thrill, I enjoy the feeling of freedom it gives me and it's a good a place as any to eat and relax."

"That actually makes a fair amount of sense."

"Okay then well here's the next class." he said abruptly

"Right!" we walked in and we followed this pattern throughout the day until lunch where I had to stop at my locker to get my lunch. When I was finished I went to go look for him in the cafeteria but I couldn't find him anywhere. _He cant hide that well here he's the only student with bright orange hair!_ Then I remembered something. He likes to go on the roof. I went to the nearest staircase that led to the roof and sure enough he was up there.

"Kyo! I knew I'd find you up here." I said out of breath from carrying my lunch up all this way.

"You didn't have to come up here ya know, you could have eaten your lunch downstairs and saved yourself all the effort." he said siting up

"It's okay I wanted too. You are my only friend you know." I said the second part quietly. I looked down and saw that he didn't have a lunch "Oh Kyo, where's your lunch?"

"Oh I don't have one." he said it as if it were no big deal

"Then we shall share okay." I said unpacking my lunch and dividing it in half

"No no, it's okay really I'm not hungry." just as he finished saying that his stomach betrayed him and it make the grumbling sound.

"Hehehe liar. Now eat up. It's really good." I said teasingly

"Fine but only because it smells nice." he said

"You were right about being on the roof it's really nice up here." I commented you could see the whole school from up here, I doubt the teachers would be very pleased to find us up here but I didn't mind so much.

"Yep being up here is my escape from reality." we heard a bell ring downstairs

"We better get going, don't want to be late to our next class now do we." I said beginning to pack up

"Not really Tohru, did you read the schedule today?" I shook my head no. "*sigh* it said that today and tomorrow are half days so we could 'mingle' with everybody."

"Then we can just stay up here all day. If your okay with that." I said

"Yeah that seems cool but sadly we can only stay here a while cause our dorm-mates will probably get worried."

"Okay"

We talked all through the night about random things and how and why we were at this school and stuff like that until it was time for both of us to leave to our separate rooms. When I got there I met these two girls who I would be living with for the rest of the year.

"Hey there, my name is Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima, we are your new dorm-mates." I saw a tall blond girl who I guess would be described as a yankee because of the way she speaks and the fact that she has an all around toughness, the other girl next to her has long black hair and … purple? Eyes

"You have a very healthy electrical signature" she commented

"Umm thanks?"

"It's okay she can read electrical waves, you'll get used to it." she waved it off "so new girl whats your name and how come we haven't seen you till now."

"My name is Tohru Honda and I have been... hanging out with a friend." I say

"Ohhh, what kind of a friend? It sounds like it's a boy or else you wouldn't have hesitated." she

interrogated

"Well does it matter?" I asked

"YES!" she squealed

"She is only like this when we are alone, other than that she is exactly like she seems a tough girl." Hana-chan said

"He is a really good friend we just hung out on the roof all day no big deal." I said waving it off

"No big DEAL! Are you crazy you spent to whole day with a guy, on the roof, and it's no big deal!" Uo-chan was really excited now "I want to know everything, when you met, is he good looking, and if he is safe."

"Okay okay. We met this morning, I was too busy thinking that I accidentally ran into him. We then found out that we were totally and completely lost and that we had the same schedule so we decided to stay together. We found some upperclassmen boys and they were kind enough to give us a map, but Kyo said that they only helped us because I was cute." I paused

"Aww he thinks your cute!" Uo-chan exclaimed

"Anyways, after that we just followed our schedule till lunch time where we got separated but I decided to check the roof for him since he said he loved the freedom of being up there. Sure enough he was up there and I noticed that he didn't have a lunch so I shared mine with him. We talked up there for hours until I came down here and met you two. Yes he's safe and why don't you determine if he's good looking yourselves he said he'd come pick me up tomorrow morning, and personally I think he's super hot. But don't tell him I said that, it's perfectly normal for friends to think their other friends are hot right." I finished

"Well then I can't wait to meet this Kyo character you seem to like so much. Good night Tohru, good night Arisa. See you all tomorrow." Hana-chan said before disappearing into her room

"I'm with Saki on this one I would love to stay and interrogate you some more but I'm sleepy good night Tohru." she yawned and went to her room leaving me to wonder what tomorrow will bring on my own.


End file.
